Happy Halloween
by MiladyGirl
Summary: JJ and Henry are going out trick-or-treating, and Blake ends up cornered. Established JJ/Blake. Family fluff. Oneshot.


**A/N**

I haven't been feeling well for days, I think it has something to do with my meds, and there is family drama and crap. I am really sorry about everything that's dragging behind right now, but it's not the best moment for me to be creative, and obviously not social either.

I wanted to write a Halloween fic though, and as usual it didn't turn out the way I expected - I planned to write a team goes for Halloween party type of fic, but it ended up in my AU where Blake and JJ are an established couple and it became family fluff instead.

* * *

JJ takes a good look at her son and nods.

"Okay, Captain America, let's go get our coats."

She straightens and reaches for hers, when Alex is suddenly overcome by the snuggles and puts her arms around JJ's waist.

"I can't wait for my witch to come back home and put a spell on me."

JJ laughs.

"You could come with us, you know."

"Me? In a Halloween costume? Not a chance."

Henry hears that and whips around.

"I _want_ you to come with us and trick-or-treat, Alex."

Alex gives JJ a helpless, partly angry glare. JJ shrugs.

"What do you say? You have been asked by Captain America. You could say you've been drafted."

"I don't have a costume, and I am _not_ going out there as I am, that's even worse."

Captain America's bottom lip begins to tremble.

Alex looks terrified.

JJ slowly crosses her arms, waiting to see what her lover will decide on. She knows Alex has had a hard time adjusting to being a stepmom, and she knows that Alex is even less inclined to go out and do something as spirited as trick-or-treat. Alex isn't some kind of 'evil stepmother' type, not at all, but she is generally more the type to read Henry a quiet bedtime story or calmly explain the facts of life, than to engage in animated games or play fights.

"Henry," Alex tries. "I'll be right here as soon as you get home, and you can tell me all about it then."

Nope. That bottom lip still trembles.

"You know I am really embarrassing to be seen with in public."

JJ has to suck in the insides of her cheeks between her teeth to keep from laughing out loud. Henry is six. If he was twice that age it might start to get awkward. But Alex doesn't quite have the hang of it yet.

"I don't think you are," Henry objects. "You can be a bit boring, I suppose, but that's all."

Alex doesn't know whether to be offended or jump at this chance. She decides that she can be offended _while_ jumping the chance.

"Exactly! And nobody wants boring on Halloween, right?"

The little superhero looks up at her and says;

"If you come, I'll give you all the peanut buttercups."

"Henry, that's your favourite candy," Alex says, growing serious.

"It's yours, too."

Alex sighs. How can her presence be so important he'd give up that to make sure she'll be there? She's just in the way. She's something he has to put up with when he's staying with his mom. An inconvenience. Isn't that what she is?

"No, Henry, it's okay, I'm not taking any of your candy."

Henry is even closer to tears now that even his bargain proposal has failed.

" _Please_ , Alex? Mom is coming, I want you to come too."

She is not _crying_. Maybe her eyes are slightly watery. But she is _not_ crying. She is not touched by this moment. She just gives in because she doesn't want this to turn into a hissy fit. That is what she tells herself.

And then she makes eye contact with JJ.

"Help me find something that can pass for Halloween costume," she sighs.

"Yaaaay!" Henry shouts and flings his arms around her. Alex pats him on the helmet and wonders what abomination of a costume she will be forced to wear in public.

* * *

Several hours later, they are back home. JJ unlocks the door and turns to her lover.

"You want me to take him?"

Alex shakes her head. She carries a sleeping Henry on one hip, the boy's head resting on her shoulder. JJ knows from experience that he gets very heavy when he's asleep, but Alex has carried him for two blocks and not complained once.

Now she carries the exhausted superhero to his bed and then looks to JJ for guidelines.

"Just take off that stupid helmet," JJ says. "The rest of the costume is so soft it's pretty much a jumpsuit. No harm if he sleeps in it this once."

Alex does as she's told, tucks him in and whispers so quietly that JJ doesn't hear it;

"Thanks for wanting me to come with you."

She stands up and watches as JJ kisses the boy goodnight, and then they leave his bedroom, heading for the living room.

"I think we need some adult treats now," JJ says and takes out a bottle of wine from the wine rack. "I'm proud of you, Alex."

Alex purses her red lips.

"My name is Morticia Addams."

JJ tilts her head a little as she hands Alex a glass of wine.

"Even though we threw it together at last minute, I actually think your costume turned out better than mine," she says and makes a gesture to her Wicked Witch of The West-costume. Alex sips her wine and nods contemplatively.

"Mm, I see you're _green_ with envy."

JJ is just taking a sip of wine, begins to laugh and has to spit it back into the glass.

"I hate your puns."

"You love them. You just hate that I hurl them at you when you're not prepared."

"No. I really do hate them," JJ says and makes a new attempt at the wine.

"Oh, stop _whining_ ," Alex says and JJ sends another jet of ruby liquid flying through the air. When JJ wipes her mouth and delivers the death glare, Alex innocently sips her own wine.

"What?"

"I'll get you…"

Alex's eyes widen in mock fear.

"And my little dog, too?"

After spitting three mouthfuls of wine back into her glass, JJ decides that she's not even going to try for a fourth. Not as long as Alex Blake is under the impression that she's actually funny.

"Why are you so smug anyway?" she asks.

"I'm not smug. I'm just... happy."


End file.
